fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rahkshimaster999/FE Direct! They revealed HOW many games?!?!?!
So we got a Nintendo Direct entirely about Fire Emblem, and I may or may not be freaking out more than a little bit right now from all the new reveals and stuff. For those of you who've missed it, it can be found on Serenes Forest right now, along with their best analysis of what little information we have. For those who don't want to look at that, quick warning, I'm spoiling lots of stuff right here in this post, so don't read this post if you want to wait and watch the Direct yourself for all the news. First and foremost, there were four revealed games for the upcoming two years. Yeah, that's right, four. One of them technically doesn't really count as a full reveal right now, but eh, it's still a reveal in my book, and I'm the one writing this so we're using my book. Anyways, we'll start at the back and work up front for the biggest surprise. The last game revealed was the very much anticipated Fire Emblem Mobile, now officially known as Fire Emblem Heroes. This is the game we were supposed to get like last October-ish but got bumped back so Super Mario Run could come out without any distractions and prove that they can still goof up on a simple run-and-jump game concept like Mario's, and he's had some real screw-up games in the past. Seriously, if I miss something in a Mario game, you'd better believe I'm not about to go replay the ENTIRE FREAKING LEVEL to go back for it when I should be able to just TURN AROUND, not to mention I had to wait this much longer for the only Nintendo Mobile game I'll ever really be interested in. When I heard it called an "endless runner" type of game, I wanted Jetpack Joyride style, not the crap they palmed off on me. But anyways, moving on to the game we actually wanted. I'm sure those of you who opened this post up noticed the glorious image of our SSB Boy I added, and that I've changed my Profile pic as well. This is the art Roy will have in Fire Emblem Mobile. Yeah, he's in it, you heard that right, and I may have started seriously going nuts when I saw his new art. While we're at it, I may as well let you all know that a vast majority of characters from the FE universe(including the character pictures I've overdosed on for this section of the page) will be included, all with brand-new artwork and new '''English' voiceovers''. Yup. Even characters who never had voices, like anyone from Roy's, Sigurd's, Alm's, Kris', or Ephraim/Eirika's games, or who've only had voices in non-FE content, like Lyndis. All of them get nice new ENGLISH voices so now we can all finally have a voice to go with the face for many of our beloved characters, and one we can actually quote out loud without sounding like we're babbling nonsense to our friends and family. The game may have a couple disappointments, however, as certain characters have had their names translated differently than we may have translated them as fans - the noted example in the Serenes Forest analysis was that Binding Blade's Wendy is now Gwendolyn, and it seems likely that other characters will share her fate. Hopefully, however, that sort of thing will be the worst of our disappointments. Now for what we know about the gameplay! Heroes will have an 8 by 6 grid for every map, meaning 1) You won't be able to use Screen Rotation for this game, which is fine, nobody really expected that anyways, and 2) All Units will have decreased Movement to balance things out for the tiny playing field, also fine as the only way they could have given us full Movement would be to make everything so tiny that we wouldn't be able to see anything. Other than that, it appears to be mostly like any other Fire Emblem game while in battle, even including such fun little things as breaking walls, though the damage for that seems to have been changed significantly. The real difference is outside of battle. The game seems to intend to play like many other "Summoner" type mobile games, like Brave Frontier or Valkyrie Connect - Your role is the Summoner who calls forth incarnations of the various Fire Emblem characters in a slightly similar fashion to the Einherjar in Awakening to use them to save the world from the evil that threatens it and so forth. You do so through the use of Orbs, of course(This is a Fire Emblem game, after all), which can be obtained through the Story maps or through microtransactions, which is fine - after the last two FE games, we're all kind of used to paying through the nose for stuff now. Also like other Summoner games, each Unit will have a certain rank, shown by a number of Stars up to five, and this rank can be increased through the use of certain items, though it's not clear what items at time of writing. There will also be an Arena, where you can battle other players to increase your worldwide ranking, and other areas all similar to other Summoner games. That's all I'm willing to go into for now, so let's move on to the other reveals. The second and third reveals were the quickest I've ever seen Nintendo skip over stuff in any Direct, but we still got two juicy bits. Firstly, there will be an as-of-now-unnamed core series Fire Emblem(not a spinoff) for the Nintendo Switch, planned to be released sometime next year. This is important because the last time Fire Emblem was on a home console was Radiant Dawn, the second of the so-called Ike games even though he isn't really the main character in that one. The last time before Ike's game Path of Radiance that a Fire Emblem game was on a home console was Fire Emblem Thracia 776 in 1999, meaning it's been a long time as far as gamers are concerned. Admittedly, the Switch isn't exactly your ordinary home console, so it's possible they'll also release a new handheld or make it available for the N3DS as well. There was literally nothing else about this game they revealed, and we didn't get much more for Fire Emblem Warriors, the "sequel" to Hyrule Warriors. Basically, all we got was a slightly extended version of the original reveal trailer, and the info that it will also be on the N3DS because all of us who think the old 3/2DS is good enough clearly aren't spending enough money for them right now and need to go buy an N3DS by the end of the year. Now for what I felt was the very, very best part, the reveal that carried so much hype for me that my mother started asking if I was ok, and though I wish they'd saved it for last it certainly was no less amazing to see it up front... "...Our continent of Valentia was home to two of them: Sibling gods named Mila and Duma." "...The earth split, the seas parted, and the heavens themselves threatened to come crashing down..." "Hey, why did Mila and Duma have to fight so much? Couldn't they just say they were sorry?" "Both halves of the continent were in a fragile state, and the cracks had begun to show..." This May, Nintendo will be treating the world to Fire Emblem Echoes, a modernized version of the second Fire Emblem game, Fire Emblem Gaiden, with its protagonists, Alm and Celica, who some players may recognize from their Einherjar appearances in Awakening. As you can see from the pictures, everything's been redone to fit the same graphic marvel that the past two games have been, and overall the game looks stunning. However, before you go nuts just yet, FE newbies, be warned that Gaiden wasn't known as the easiest Fire Emblem game, so the learning curve may be harsher than Awakening and Fates may lead you to expect, especially as they appear to be trying to be as faithful to the original as possible. Hopefully, though, you've all got at least two games worth of experience under your belt by now thanks to Awakening and Fates, so it shouldn't be too hard. I will also warn you, though, that it's possible that both the Pair Up function, enabling Dual Strikes and Dual Guards, and the Support System, which was nice for all the dating sim fans, might not be in Echoes, as 1) Gaiden featured a very small cast for an FE game and even though there will be some new characters in similar fashion to Shadow Dragon they're probably not making it that much bigger, and 2) like I just said, they seem to be trying to keep faithful to the original as much as possible. Why am I so hyped up about it, then? Well, for one, we're finally getting a chance to play, if not the exact same game, then a very similar game to the most revolutionary Fire Emblem game out there, as perhaps the only games that don't pull at least one thing from Gaiden are Shadow Dragon, which is just an almost-direct remake of the only FE game before Gaiden and therefore couldn't pull anything, and possibly Mystery of the Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow, an almost-direct remake of the FE game immediately after Gaiden, and I for one am very excited at the chance for a real challenge, though perhaps such high hopes aren't a good thing. For another, the fact that they've remade an early Fire Emblem game leads me at least if no one else to believe that other FE remakes could be on the way, which could mean the non-Japanese FE fanbase may finally get their Boy outside of SSB at last, not to mention Sigurd/Seliph and Genealogy of the Holy War. Unfortunately, contrary to several people's hopes, we did not receive any hinting of Fire Emblem Cipher going international, which, you know, wasn't too unexpected considering Nintendo's had a history of withholding all the best parts of all their fandoms from the rest of the world, but is still depressing nonetheless as the TCG has been out for like a year and a half now with no internationalization in sight, meaning chances are Cipher packs won't ever join those Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards on your Walmart shelf, which sounds like a stupid business decision to me, but I guess I'm not the one making the decisions otherwise the game would've started out globally. We did, however, receive later confirmation that Echoes will be the last game represented by Cipher Series 9, set to release this June, meaning that for the second time we'll have a three-Color Set, the first being S3. For those who haven't kept up, the three S9 Colors will be Purple, Green, and whatever Color Echoes gets, I'm thinking Gray. This also means that I totally called the set being a triple-Color while all my friends insisted it would be a straighforward Purple/Green as they said three games and then sneakily said that it would include characters from both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, leading everyone to think that was it. What nobody pointed out was that the Purple cards aren't coming from a game - instead, they'll be respresenting a spinoff Manga called Hasha no Tsurugi, therefore meaning we had one more game left to see. Whoo for me and all that, though to be honest I was certain it would be Sacred Stones because I thought Nintendo had forgotten Gaiden existed. Sorry, Joshua fans, you'll have to wait a bit longer. Anyways, thanks for reading, hopefully you all go see the Direct now if you haven't already so you can see all the cool stuff. SANKYU Category:Blog posts